


Mate

by DeadlyWest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWest/pseuds/DeadlyWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{{okay so this is a supernatural fanfic i wrote and decided to post....<br/>i plan on writing more of it. tell me if you like it??}}</p>
<p>Everybody has a soulmate. including the 'heartless' brothers known as the Winchesters. but who is it?? in their line of work, people get hurt. people die. but that all depends on who their mate is....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

Sam and dean ran threw the holy water that was spraying out of the big pipe on the wall when they found the trances of sulfur on the wall from a demons touch. The fog from their warm breath colliding with the cold air was much. Both of their lungs burned for a break, but they had to keep going. It was their dad on the line, after all.

"When we get there, blast every last one of them," dean panted through the thick air, loading his salt gun. Sam didn't need to replay, him having already promised himself that.

The two brothers burst through the door, guns blazing and pointed at anything that moved;

This was only their father, tied to a chair, bloodied and brushed.

"Is their any one else, dad?" Sam asked, immediately going to untie his father's restraints.

"Sam." Dean spoke with such seriousness in his voice; Sam had no choice but to stop his actions, replying with a "what?"

Dean disregarded his brothers question and moved his gaze to his father, "what did you tell me that day after Sam left for college, said he'd never come back, what did you say? Our secret?"

After several pants, his split lips cracked open and a deep voice spoke, "Dean. Not in front of Sam. It's a secret, son."

Without even a second hesitation, Dean swiftly moved his hand to shot his father in the chest.  
"Dean!" Sam, not knowing, went to his father in a hurry to aid him, "what were you thinking?! You just shot dad!"

"It wasn't dad. That was a code." And as if timed, John's body started sizzling, melting and burning its way back into hell.  
Adjusting rather well, Sam questioned, "Than is dad even here?" only sounding a little more frightened.

"I said it was good of him to go." A voice broke through the darkness from behind them. Whipping around they saw their father limp into the light from behind the storage boxes. "Because I couldn't live with him getting hurt because of the life I chose and the life I unknowingly chose for you at the time."

"Dad..." both the brothers said; Dean going to catch his dad when he stumbled.

"We have to get out of here. They will come in to many to number for us." John explained through pants of tired breaths. He spoke in such a voice that the boys knew they shouldn't talk; just run.

As they made their way down the hall they briefly smelt a smell like perfume; A sweat apple cinnamon that reminded them of a sunny field on grass, A smell that should not be beneath an old warehouse with demons hunting them. They slowed their pace to a stop at a three way in the tunnel.

"Why are you boys stopping? They're coming! C'mon!" but they boys drowned out their fathers pleads to sniff the air, wanting more of that sickly sweat smell. They only had to glance at each other to confirm their growing suspicions.

Mate.

"We have to find her." They both exclaimed, ceasing their fathers words.

"What? Find who?" mystified as to what could be so important that they stopped running away from the wretched demons, John struggled to get the boys attention. All he got was a, "there's someone here." From Sam and "And we need to find them," From Dean.

Before any of them could move, a figure moved in front of the faint light from the tunnel they had just come from. Than the scent of sulfur wafted up to their nose; a demon. Everybody was on guard until another scent came to the brother's nose: apple cinnamon. Their demeanors relaxed, having been tamed by the scent.

Eager to see what their mate looked like, Sam said, "Step closer. We want to see you."

All too slowly the figure stepped closer, into the light.

Black booted feet lead to tight black jeans covering thick thighs. Dark purple shirt over a long black shirt hid a Simi-skinny waist and wide hips. A beautiful brown bread went down the right side of her face, bangs slightly hiding her eyes. 5" 11' with broad shoulders, she would be considered intimidating if she didn't have her shoulders slumped and arms curled around her waist. The only attributes of a demon she had were her long black sharp nails and pitch black eyes.

Just when the brothers thought she couldn't be more erotic, a tiny and timid voice came from her plump lips, "m-mate?"

Needless to say they both almost came in their pants.

There was a sudden loud noise and her body jerked to the left. She had been shot in the right shoulder. The smoke from a salt gun came from behind them. They both ran to her assistance when she began falling to the floor.

"Don't shot her, danmit, Dad!" Dean exploded. "Sam get her on your back and carry her. I'll help dad."

Urgently fallowing his orders, Sam got her on his back and started running in the direction they had come. They weren't far from the entrance.  
"Dean, why are we taking a demon with us?" John asked several times with no response given. When they saw the light they only went faster, now being able to hear the other demons shrieking cries of the hunt or from the holy water. They all sounded the same to the Winchesters by now.

The impala was parked behind some bushes right outside the entrance. Dean let go of his father and opened the back door, "get in the back, dad!" having no time to argue, John complied. "Sam, get in the passenger side and hold her close. She's going to be tired and lost and cold." Having done research, Dean was fairly certain he could keep her alive and help heal her from the salt bullet wound. Everybody having done what was commanded held on tight as Dean sped off towards nowhere. The car was silent when Dean noticed her small hand slowly reaching for him, inching closer and closer. He silently chuckled at her behavior and picked her hand up to place it on the middle of her chest. He had noticed how feeling the rise and fall of Sam's chest had calmed her down a little bit but was probably wanting to know if her other mate was good and well; Hence the chosen chest area.

They had a long car ride to go.

But about half way through the ride, Sam spoke, "she's tensing up, Dean."

"Let's just see what she does." Having no other answers, they waited.

The hand that was clutching Deans shirt over his chest began to tighten even more. She whimpered loudly from what sounded like pain. A click came from the back seat.

"Dad, if you have ever trusted me, you won't shot her." Dean whispered just loud enough for his father to hear.

Her claws started extending from there previous withdrawn position, into Dean's muscular chest.

"Dean..." Sam whispered, silently saying it was happening to him as well. "it hurts..."

"She's weak. She needs blood to regain her strength. If we stop her, she will go back to hell." Dean whispered trying not to be loud enough for John to hear. Unfortunately, he did.

"What's it doing?!" he practically screamed, worried about his sons.

"She's just whimpering. Calm down. And she isn't an 'it' she is a girl." Sam came up with a clever excuse fast to protect his new found mate.

"It will be dead before I ever let it take the blood of my sons!" John practically screamed, disregarding what Sam had said.

"She's not going to take our blood." But Dean and Sam glanced at one another, silently telling each other that they both would give every ounce of their blood to her if it would keep her here with them.

The boys only wished the smell of blood was less prominent.

"Than my the hell do I smell blood!?" john screeched,

Nobody dared answer until the boys heard a squeak of a bottle opening which could only mean one thing: holy water.

Sam thought quick in is replay, rushing out with a, "she wont have to take our blood because we will freely give it to her if she needs it."

Upon hearing this John was infuriated. "why are you even protecting it?!"

Offered no response, John sat back and promised himself to talk to them about it later, when they were in the hotel room.

 

And although John was beyond furious, Dean and Sam had spoken softly through their relief of finally having something positive to live for. Even though they were the only thing keeping each other alive before, secretly, neither of them would have minded if they died. Sure they would have wept if the other died but they both were raised the same and they both had planned that if something should happen to the other, the last Winchester would fallow soon after.

 

 

Before Dean could even pull all the way in the motel, John was bounding up the steps to the second floor that was holding their room. He had been silent for the rest of the ride and the boys knew that he was so infuriated that he couldn't even express it.

After parking the car, Dean has to ease their mate's claws out of his chest. Upon doing that, she whimpered and started to search for him. Quickly getting out of the car, she literally reattached herself to Dean. After a groan Dean spoke, "we need to wake her up tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sam replay, "but right now, what are we going to do about dad?"

"We protect her until she wakes up and can talk. I doubt dad's going to be able to talk like a civil man." Sam agreed with that.

But when they were three doors away from their room, Dean noticed their door was closed. He started walking slow to explain to Sam.

"He never closes the door. He likes to see me so he doesn't shot me. He only closes the door if a demon is approaching. That door opens, and he is going to shot us."

Even Dean didn't like it but he had to unlatch from his mate, again. She again whimpered and stretched her arm out in search but Sam grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest in hopes to calm her. Both the boys were glad John wasn't there before to know that her whimpers meant one was leaving.

Dean went up to the door while Sam and their new jewel stayed one door away.

When Dean opened the door, three shots rang out right about where their heads would have been. Dean stepped into view and looked straight at their father.

"Put the gun down and stand in the corner." Dean, although reluctant, had pulled out his gun and aimed it at John.

John sneered, "You're not going to shot me, Dean."

"you just tried to shot me and Sam AND our mate! Try me!' Dean bellowed.

John put his hands up and stepped into the corner.

"Alright c'mon Sam." But Dean looked away a second to long.

Pain exploded in his mid section as he felt the blade enter in. luckily Dean had moved in the room and a bed was behind him.

Sam rushed in and held his gun to John and asked, "Dean?"

" 'm fine. Tie him up. "

"You're going to have to take her. She'll freak out without contact." And after a nod from Dean, Sam placed her on the bed next to Dean and made sure to put her bloodied hand on his chest; All with out leaving John unattended.

"You know the drill. Sit down."

Having no other choice visible, John sat and positioned his hands behind him.

"Not so fast. We know that trick. Get your hands up front, on the arm rests." Sam commanded. Dean and Sam had done that number several times: cutting the rope with the secret blade on Dean's ring or Sam's bracelets. John had a bracelet, too.

After John was secure, Dean Groaned, alerting Sam.

The sight that greeted him was not what he thought.

Their mate, straddling Deans lap, with his shirt pulled up, and her licking his wounds, practically purring.

Sam had never realized it before but Dean's masculine chest was exactly Sam's type. Although nobody knew it, Sam had long ago realized that he was bi. But no one need know. But subconsciously Sam knew that he was no longer bisexual, but Dean-and-mate-sexual.

Their fathers voice broke through Sam's thoughts, "stop it! Get off of him you demon!'

Sam moved swiftly to cover his father's mouth so he couldn't exorcise his mate and moved him to the bathroom. Before locking the door, he said, "Just trust us for once."

Turning back around, eager to see that sight again, Sam was disappointed to find them both passed out from exhaustion.

So chuckling, he pushed his mate off of Dean and so he could take his belt off for Dean, and positioned himself on the bed.

Together, he three of them fell into the most restful sleep they would get, with Mate hugging Deans side, a leg and an arm thrown over Dean, and Sam spooning Mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had started to watch Supernatural when i wrote this. i have finished all available seasons and am eagerly awaiting the next. 
> 
> i hope people like it...
> 
> i do plan on writing more, like i said in the bio, but if people want me to update faster, comments would be great...
> 
> if you have any complaints or insight, feel free to comment
> 
> comment, vote, share
> 
> 2275 words
> 
> DeadlyWest~


End file.
